


For The Best

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [7]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Cleaned up from Discord, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Dakota, Present Tense, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Sometimes, there’s too much death for Dakota to handle. After all, it’s not easy to know that you couldn’t prevent your partner’s death the first time around. (Or the second, or the third, or the fourth...)





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> @Priestlyislove was talking in the discord about how Dakota never tells any of his duplicates how Cavendish dies before he sends them off the the island, and the implications of that. And thus, this was born.

“How does he die?” A desperate Dakota grips the jacket of his doppelgänger, eyes bloodshot and glasses askew. The duplicate swallows hard and looks away.

“I knew you were going to ask me that.”

“Please. You have to tell me. I can’t _do_ this anymore.” The second Dakota only grimaces. He _was_ the other, hours ago; he knows what he’s going through.

“You know it’s better if we don’t know.”

The desperate Dakota lets go of his double’s jacket and turns away. He lets a sob escape.

“I know,” he whispers eventually. “I’ll go.”

_It’s for the best. I know._

**Author's Note:**

> God these two are sad.
> 
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
